In recent years, laminates of a resin obtained by combining a resin material such as a polyamide or the like having low gas permeability and a rubber material have been conventionally used as hoses for transporting refrigerant used in car air conditioning systems and the like. The present applicants have previously proposed a hose in which a resin and a rubber are joined without using an adhesive or the like (Japanese Patent No. 4365454) as well as a thermoplastic elastomer resin composition with low gas permeability consisting of a rubber/matrix resin/gas barrier resin capable of dramatically improving gas permeation resistance in addition to flexibility by controlling the dispersion structure (morphology) of a thermoplastic resin composition layer with low gas permeability (gas barrier resin), thereby enabling a reduction in the thickness of an air (gas) permeability prevention layer of a pneumatic tire or hose and contributing to a reduction in tire weight, and a manufacturing method the composition (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-114840A). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-220770A has been proposed previously as a hose for bonding the innermost layer and the intermediate rubber layer without using an adhesive.
As a result of investigations conducted by the present inventors, it became clear that it is difficult to directly bond a resin layer and a rubber layer by vulcanization bonding without pretreatment prior to adhesion (for example, application of an adhesive to the resin layer and/or rubber layer, surface treatment of the resin layer, or the like) between the resin layer and the rubber layer and that there is room for improvement regarding the adhesiveness thereof.